


После всего, что было

by CommanderShally



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relatonship in Past, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Со стороны Стив казался себе ужасным эгоистом. Мир вокруг рухнул, а он думал только о том, что терзало его сердце.





	После всего, что было

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Таймлайн: после возвращения Тони на Землю. ER Стива и Тони в прошлом до Гражданки. Текст не игнорирует канонное рождение Морган.
> 
> Написано на StonyBingo на ключ "Но где мы, и где «нормально»?"

На часах было почти пять утра, когда Стив спустился на кухню. Последние три недели по понятным причинам ему спалось хуже обычного, иногда даже мучили кошмары, в которых люди вокруг рассыпались в прах. Самым страшным в этих снах было то, что Стиву так и не удавалось выяснить — растворился ли в воздухе Тони, и если нет, то где же он тогда?  
  
К счастью, последняя часть уже не имела ничего общего с реальностью. После возвращения Тони на базу Стив почувствовал едва заметный укол надежды в том месте, где находилось сердце, и стало даже как-то легче дышать. Словно груз ответственности за весь мир теперь можно было разделить. Правда, судя по тому, как Тони выглядел, вряд ли он мог (да и вряд ли хотел после того, что при всех высказал Стиву) удержать даже чашку с кофе.  
  
— Да чтоб тебя…  
  
Стив замер в метре от входа на кухню. Ему не показалось — там впереди раздался голос Тони. Наверное, стоило развернуться и уйти к себе, но какая-то часть Стива считала, что нужно, наоборот, показаться Тони на глаза, и будь что будет.  
  
Сколько бы злых и безумно правдивых слов Тони не высказал — Стив был готов выслушать их все. Потому что несмотря на тот факт, что мир вокруг них рухнул и прах еще носило по безлюдным улицам, было кое-что неизменное.  
  
Стив все еще любил Тони.  
  
И именно сейчас, оглядываясь на множество верных и не очень поступков, обстоятельств и безвыходных ситуаций, Стив еще острее ощущал, что ему необходимо помириться с Тони.   
  
— Слышу, как ты там дышишь, Роджерс, — достаточно громко произнесли на кухне. — Хватит прятаться.  
  
Голос Тони звучал… жестко. Словно вся его речь вмиг лишилась гласных, и в ней остались лишь острые кричащие звуки. Как один сплошной сигнал SOS, идущий на повторе — в каждом слове Стив слышал, как Тони больно.  
  
Стив решился переступить порог. Они встретились взглядами. Тони, несмотря на пижаму и накинутый сверху махровый халат, все еще казался страшно худым, немного бледным, но уже не так похожим на тень. Он моргнул и отвернулся. И словно в подтверждение мыслей Стива, на столе перед Тони стояла чашка, под которой расплывалась коричневая лужа.  
  
Волшебный эликсир, привезенный Кэрол из каких-то глубин космоса, действительно помогал — пару дней назад у Тони даже стоять сил не было. А сегодня он уже забрался на кухню, чтобы поживиться кофе.  
  
Этот маленький факт отчего-то вызвал в Стиве бурю эмоций, и на мгновение ему показалось, что все может быть как прежде.  
  
— Ты уверен, что стоит пить ко… — Слова вылетели изо рта Стива быстрее, чем он сообразил, что ему, наверное, вообще не стоило ничего говорить.  
  
Медленно вытирающий столешницу Тони замер. Плавно повернувшись к Стиву, он бросил тряпку в раковину, и Стив, глядя на его напряженную нижнюю челюсть, понял, что тот наверняка хочет послать его подальше, но сдерживается.  
  
— В моем состоянии? — вместо этого негромко спросил Тони. — Ты это хотел сказать?  
  
Тони подошел к Стиву и ткнул его пальцем в грудь.  
  
— Да как ты смеешь…  
  
Он вздернул подбородок и посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза — холодно, зло и как будто не понимая, что тот вообще тут делает.  
  
Конечно, Тони злился. Имел право. Возможно, ему нужно было гораздо больше времени на то, чтобы перестать так агрессивно реагировать на Стива. А может, они уже никогда не смогут общаться так же, как это было до… всего.  
  
Тони отступил назад, взял чашку со стола и вышел из кухни. Стив смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть слово — безуспешно.  
  
Есть ему совсем расхотелось.  
  


***

Пеппер уговаривала Тони вернуться в поместье или в одну из множества принадлежащих ему квартир, куда-нибудь, только бы уехать подальше от базы и всего, что было связано с Мстителями. Ее аргументы всегда звучали одинаково, хоть она и пыталась выражать их по-разному.  
  
 _— Ты чуть не погиб там, может, стоит сделать перерыв?  
  
— Еще сильнее, чем есть, мир уже не развалится.  
  
— Давай съездим в больницу, пройдем настоящее обследование?  
  
— Тут есть кому следить за ситуацией в мире._  
  
Стив прекрасно понимал, что Пеппер пыталась сделать. Тони слишком зациклился на провале, на злости и бесконечной скорби по тем, кого потерял, — настолько, что многие начали беспокоиться о его рассудке. Первым это озвучил Роуди — может быть, потому, что знал Тони лучше всех и не мог видеть его в таком состоянии.  
  
Стив на любые замечания о том, что Тони нужна помощь, отвечал одинаково:  
  
— Дайте ему немного времени. Если бы он мог сойти с ума, то сделал бы это давным-давно.  
  
В конце одного из таких разговоров — как раз после прозвучавших слов Стива — в комнату для совещаний вошел Тони. Он, конечно же, сразу уловил основную мысль и замер на пороге. Все, кто был в комнате, посмотрели в его сторону.  
  
— Очень смешно, — едко сказал он поджав губы и оглядел всех присутствующих. — Кажется, это вас нужно отправить к мозгоправам, потому что, видимо, только я осознаю, что все кончено. Камни уничтожены, а значит, пора понять,  _что_  теперь самое главное, и сохранить это.  
  
— Тони. — Брюс, сидевший по левую руку от Стива, встал из-за стола, снимая очки, но сказать так ничего и не успел.  
  
— Не надо, — перебил его Стив. Брюс и Тони уставились на него — один удивленно, а второй все с такой же яркой печатью скорби во взгляде. — Возможно, Тони действительно дело говорит.  
  
Вот теперь все уставились на Стива.  
  
— Мстить нам больше некому.  
  
Стив поднялся и вышел из комнаты, чувствуя, что все смотрят на него — и даже Тони.  
  


***

— Где он?  
  
Небула молча показала своей металлической рукой внутрь корабля. Чертов «Бенатар» стоял на поляне возле базы уже почти два месяца, и все это время Тони занимался тем, что копался у него во внутренностях, так как, по его, словам «он еще не все там изучил».  
  
Стив думал, что это не самое плохое, что могло случиться с Тони. В конце концов, легкое помешательство на космическом корабле и его устройстве было всяко лучше, чем, например, алкоголизм. О последнем Стив вообще не хотел задумываться: ему было достаточно видеть, в каком состоянии в последнее время находится Тор — кажется, даже выжившие асгардцы, что начали прилетать на Землю, не улучшили его самочувствия. Возможно, ему стало только хуже.  
  
— Тони? — Стив поднялся по трапу, кивнув Ракете, который сидел возле переборки и разбирал какую-то странную деталь.  
  
— Ты бы сильно на него не ругался, Кэп, — бросил тот ему вслед, когда он начал подниматься по лестнице к месту пилота.  
  
Тони… Тони лежал на полу прямо между двух сидений, свернувшись в позе эмбриона. Лицо его было встревоженным, даже несмотря на то, что он спал.  
  
Стив подозревал что-то такое, когда Пятница сообщила ему, что Тони не ночует в своей комнате. Но он искренне считал, что дело в изобретениях, и Тони безвылазно сидит у себя в мастерской.  
  
— Знаешь, как в космосе тихо? — спросил тот не открывая глаз.  
  
— Нет, — честно ответил Стив. — Я пробыл там совсем недолго, не успел как следует оценить. — Тот короткий полет до планеты, на которой развел свои сады Танос, Стив предпочитал не вспоминать.  
  
— Очень тихо. — Тони открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стива. — Все звуки, что издаёт корабль, превращаются в какофонию. А потом, когда закончилось топливо… Знаешь, как громко стучит сердце в такой тишине?  
  
Стив покачал головой. Он мог ответить, сказать, что ему не доводилось испытывать подобного, но понял, что не хочет ничего говорить. Это был бесценный момент, возможно, первый с тех пор, как Тони спустился с трапа «Бенатар» — он не злился на Стива, его голос не звучал, как чистая горечь и скорбь.  
  
Тони казался таким спокойным, что это выглядело даже странно.  
  
— Ужасно громко. — Он поднялся с пола и сел. Левая щека у него выглядела помятой, он потер ее ладонью и посмотрел на Стива. — Но даже к этому привыкаешь. Учишься спать в любых условиях.  
  
Стиву не нравилось, куда сворачивал этот разговор. Он зашел сюда всего лишь убедиться, что Тони не слишком увлекся изучением корабля и проводит тут время не в ущерб здоровью, но кажется, все было гораздо сложнее.  
  
— Я научился спать после Афганистана, после Нью-Йорка… — Тони поднялся на ноги. — Прошло некоторое время, но я смог заснуть и не видеть ту видеозапись, где Барнс убивает моих родителей, и не просыпаться от кошмара, в котором ты…  
  
Тони запнулся. Замолчал, поджав губы. Кажется, он не хотел говорить некоторые вещи из тех, что только что были озвучены.  
  
— Только вот спать после… — Он сделал шаг вперед, оказавшись прямо перед Стивом.  
  
Он мог не продолжать. Стив и так все понял. И в этот момент ему очень сильно захотелось обнять Тони.  
  
— Роджерс, даже не начинай. — Тони как будто прочитал его мысли. Он отступил назад, практически рухнул на место пилота и покачал головой. — Ты действительно веришь, что после всего, что было…  
  
«Что-то можно исправить», — так и осталось не озвученным.  
  
Но если у Стива и было хоть какое-то подобие чувства, которое хотя бы в первом приближении можно было назвать «верой», то оно непременно относилось к Тони. Сюда же относилась и надежда, пусть только-только поднимающая голову, но Стив не мог не думать, что от любой, даже самой страшной раны можно оправиться.  
  
Со стороны Стив казался себе ужасным эгоистом. Мир вокруг рухнул, а он думал только о том, что терзало его сердце.  
  
— Тони, тебе не стоит спать на корабле. — Стив все-таки озвучил то, ради чего пришел сюда.  
  
— Вот как? — Тони выглядел немного удивленным. — Ты мне запрещаешь?  
  
— Нет. — Стив и правда не думал о чем-либо подобном. — Если ты заработаешь воспаление легких, ночуя в полуразвалившейся консервной банке, мне придется отвечать перед Пеппер.  
  
— Это что ты назвал консервной банкой? Выбирай слова, Кэп! — внезапно прозвучало откуда-то снизу. Стив совсем забыл, что Ракета сидел всего уровнем ниже и наверняка слышал каждое слово.  
  
— Да, Роджерс, выбирай слова, — повторил Тони. — С Пеппер я как-нибудь сам разберусь, но спасибо, что навестил.  
  
Вот и все. Стиву мягко намекнули, чтобы он выметался — но хотя бы не окатили презрением. Кажется, это был маленький, но прогресс.  
  
Он не стал больше ничего говорить, просто спустился с мостика и вернулся на базу.  
  


***

«Бенатар» поднялся в воздух спустя четыре месяца — Небула и Ракета обещали не терять связи. Они не принадлежали Земле и теперь стремились обратно, в самую знакомую для них стихию — недры бескрайнего космоса.  
  
— Мы последние из оставшихся в живых Стражей Галактики, — серьезно произнес Ракета, прежде чем подняться на корабль. — Кому-то там может понадобиться помощь.  
  
Стив лишь кивнул ему в ответ, аккуратно пожал крохотную лапку и отступил назад, чтобы дать кораблю взлететь.  
  
Казалось, что база пустела с каждым днем все сильнее.  
  
Тор исчез в тот день, когда вернулась Валькирия. Они долго спорили за закрытыми дверями, а потом ушли, забрав с собой тех из асгардцев, что нашли временный приют возле Мстителей.  
  
Кэрол появлялась все реже, интервалы между сеансами связи с ней становились все длиннее — складывалось впечатление, что в какой-то момент она просто исчезнет и никогда не вернется. Иногда Стив ловил себя на странной мысли, а не придумал ли он себе Капитана Марвел, потому что уж слишком невероятной была ее сила.  
  
— О чем задумался?  
  
Наташа стояла в дверях. Прислонилась к косяку, сложив руки крест-накрест. Кажется, она только что вернулась. Стиву хотелось расспросить ее о результате поездки, но он сдержался. Если бы Наташа хотела, то сама бы все рассказала. Настаивать означало причинять ей боль, а она и так была сама не своя с тех пор, как всех Бартонов включили в список пропавших без вести.  
  
Порыжевшие корни волос Наташи казались самым неоспоримым свидетельством хода времени. Мир вокруг все-таки менялся, постепенно отходя от ужасной трагедии, и кажется, жизнь все-таки продолжалась.  
  
— Совершенно не знаю, что делать дальше, — ответил Стив. В последнее время ему так надоела тишина на базе, что самым приятным местом казалась кухня. Тут хотя бы периодически булькал кулер, и можно было услышать, как едва слышно гудит холодильник.  
  
— Да не может такого быть. — Наташа прошла вперед и упала на стул напротив. Она улыбнулась, как всегда делала, чтобы раскрутить на разговор, заставляя перехватывать инициативу. Стив был благодарен ей за это.  
  
— Я не про Мстителей сейчас. — Он вздохнул и посмотрел наверх.  
  
После отлета «Бенатар» Тони заперся в одной из мастерских и выходил оттуда крайне редко. Если бы он мог устроить там ванную и кухню, то, наверное, вообще заварил бы дверь, чтобы Пеппер, Роуди или Брюс не доставали его уговорами выйти. Чертов эликсир придал ему сил, может, даже слегка омолодил, и теперь Тони мог не спать по нескольку суток — это была единственная информация, которую удалось выпытать у Пятницы.  
  
— Я знаю. — Наташа протянула руку и придвинула к себе кофейник. — Холодный.  
  
Она встала со стула, добралась до шкафчика, выудила оттуда чашку и вернулась на место. А Стив в это время думал, относилось ли ее «холодный» к кофе или…  
  
— Сколько ты чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке после того, как тебя разморозили? — внезапно спросила Наташа. Отхлебнула из чашки и, конечно же, поморщилась.  
  
— Долго. Я не помню. — Стиву казалось, что все это произошло с ним в другой жизни. Потому что в этой ему, наверное, больше никогда не увидеть Таймс-Сквер, заполненную людьми настолько, что яблоку негде упасть. Кажется, там даже отключили всю рекламу, чтобы экономить электричество.  
  
— Именно. — Наташа откинулась на спинку стула. — Дай его памяти сгладить острые углы.  
  
— Мне кажется, что четыре месяца — это слишком…  
  
— Ты сам говорил, что ему нужно время, — перебила Наташа.  
  
Стив задумался. Скорее всего, Наташа была права. Только вот последнее время Стиву казалось, что он только и делает, что ждет. И почему-то именно в том, что касалось Тони, терпения у Стива не хватало.  
  


***

— Послушайте, я здоров как никогда прежде. Эта странная штука, что притащила Денверс, даже дыру в груди мне залатала так, будто я никогда не носил реактор. — Тони, очевидно, не очень нравилось, что его вытащили из мастерской. Но Брюс пригрозил, что если тот не выйдет, он наденет Халкбастер и проломит стену.   
  
— Я хочу услышать это от настоящего доктора. — Пеппер, как всегда невозмутимая, стояла рядом и очень строго смотрела на Тони. — А не от Пятницы, которая, конечно же, с тобой в сговоре.  
  
— Что? Пятница? Да никогда, — отмахнулся Тони. — Я думаю, что у оставшихся на этой планете врачей уйма пациентов, действительно требующих внимания. Не хочу тратить их время.  
  
И Тони почти собрался проследовать прочь из переговорной, куда его вытащили с таким трудом, но он не смог этого сделать: стоявший возле двери Стив протянул руку и перегородил ему дорогу.  
  
Тони чуть было не уперся грудью Стиву в предплечье. Он повернул голову, и они со Стивом встретились взглядами.  
  
— Речь не только о физическом здоровье, — произнес Стив.  
  
Месяц назад ему в голову пришла совершенно спонтанная мысль, и буквально за пару дней Стив ее реализовал. На первую встречу пришло всего четыре человека, и большую часть беседы люди просто молчали, но к концу вечера Стив понял, что все не зря. Просто потому, что он точно знал — следующий раз состоится.  
  
И надежда Стива оправдалась. Во второй раз пришлось поставить не четыре, а десять стульев, и теперь люди если и молчали, то потому, что давали возможность выговориться другим. И если обычные мужчины и женщины пытались справиться со своей болью и понять, как жить дальше, то наверняка этого смог бы и Тони. Нужно было просто подтолкнуть его в правильном направлении.  
  
— Знаешь, с твоей стороны это как-то лицемерно звучит. — Тони развернулся всем телом, и в его взгляде мелькнула до ужаса знакомая неприязнь, напоминающая что-то далекое, потерянное в прошлом.  
  
— Я… не отрицаю, что пережитое ударило по всем нам. — Стив позволил себе взглянуть на всех, кто был тут кроме них с Тони. Пеппер наклонила голову, явно стараясь не показывать свою реакцию на слова Стива. Наташа тяжело вздохнула, а Брюс, поморщившись, потер руками лицо.  
  
— Хоть в чем-то мы с тобой согласны, — как-то слишком наигранно сказал Тони. — Пятница, внеси дату в календарь, мы будем отмечать этот день — впервые Роджерс и я сошлись во мнениях.  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Что Тони?  
  
Стив, конечно же, не смог вставить и слова.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я завис в своей злости? Что слишком долго продолжаю держаться за стадию гнева? Какой еще нудной мозгоправской чуши ты нахватался у Уилсона? — Кажется, Стив открыл ящик Пандоры, потому что голос Тони повышался с каждым словом. — Хочешь знать, почему я столько времени рычу на тебя?  
  
Возможно, стоило вскрыть эту рану сейчас, чтобы потом не стало хуже.  
  
— Да, Тони, хочу.  
  
И это была чистая правда.  
  
— Все гораздо проще, чем ты думаешь. — Тони отступил назад и сделал пару шагов в сторону. — Если я перестану злиться, то что тогда?  
  
Он повернулся к Стиву, словно последний вопрос был адресован именно ему.  
  
— Я давно простил тебя, Стив, за все, что ты умудрился натворить. — Тони снова оказался возле Стива. — Знаешь, зависание в космосе без шанса на спасение отлично прочищает мозги.  
  
Стив начинал ощущать легкую неловкость, потому что разговор явно переходил в личную плоскость, а люди вокруг вряд ли подписывались на то, чтобы слушать такое.  
  
— Только вот как мне смотреть на себя в зеркало после всего, что случилось? — Тони моргнул. И он стоял с закрытыми глазами так долго, что у Стива не осталось сомнений — Тони пытался совладать с чувствами.  
  
— Мы переживаем за тебя, Тони, — внезапно произнесла Наташа. Голос ее дрогнул, едва заметно, но достаточно, чтобы Стив на нее посмотрел. А выглядела она и правда так, будто еще немного — и она заплачет.  
  
— И зря. — Тони тоже взглянул на Наташу, а потом на Пеппер и Брюса. — Я не собираюсь помирать или сходить с ума. Вселенной нужно придумать что-то получше, чем титан-социопат, чтобы свести меня в могилу или психушку.  
  
Пеппер уже даже не скрывала слез. Она подошла к Тони, и он, конечно же, позволил ей себя обнять. Стив снова подумал о том, что хотел бы оказаться на ее месте — так же, как тогда, у трапа «Бенатар».  
  


***

Кажется, Тони не мог поверить своим ушам. По крайней мере, Стив давно не видел у него такого удивленного выражения лица. Встреча с приглашенным новым госсекретарем оказалось не такой напряженной, как Стив себе представлял.  
  
— Вы предлагаете мне возобновить программу Железного Легиона? — переспросил Тони. — Это какой-то розыгрыш?  
  
— Нет, Тони, это все на самом деле. — Роуди, как и госсекретарь, не присутствовал на базе лично, а находился тут в виде голограммы.  
  
— Страна столкнулась с острой нехваткой стражей правопорядка, — заговорил госсекретарь. — Боюсь, что мы вынуждены попросить о помощи у Мстителей и лично у вас, мистер Старк.  
  
Тони засмеялся. Роуди покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, ты слышал, Стив? — Веселье Тони явно было напускным; скорее всего, он старательно прятал раздражение, чтобы не испортить беседу пожеланием госсекретарю отправиться куда подальше.  
  
— Я думаю, нам нужно время, чтобы все обсудить, — наконец, произнес Стив. — Ваше предложение застало нас врасплох.  
  
— Понимаю. — Госсекретарь посмотрел на Роуди. — Тогда полковник Роудс передаст мне ваше решение, каким бы оно ни было.  
  
— Это хорошая идея, — согласился Стив.  
  
Голограммы растворились в воздухе, оставив Тони и Стива наедине.  
  
— А почему тут больше никого нет? Куда все подевались? Где Наташа? — начал сыпать вопросами Тони. Он обошел вокруг Стива и замер буквально в одном шаге от него.  
  
— Она отправилась по каким-то срочным делам, не сказав, надолго ли, а Брюс попросил дать ему несколько дней подальше от базы. — Стив хотел добавить, что они с Тони выслушали госсекретаря на правах лидеров Мстителей, но не стал. Было ясно как белый день, что на подобное уточнение Тони отреагировал бы негативно.  
  
Воцарилась тишина, и Стив невольно присмотрелся к Тони — тот давно поправил свое здоровье после возвращения на Землю. Разве что был немного худым, но не придуман был еще способ заставить Тони Старка нормально питаться.  
  
Тони больше не прятался в мастерской, выбирался по делам Старк Индастриз, и кажется, даже поучаствовал в одной пресс-конференции. Стив боялся, что в один прекрасный момент Тони просто исчезнет — и ему больше не нужно будет каждый день видеть Стива, чтобы напоминать себе о провале.  
  
Но Тони возвращался.   
  
Стив тоже пытался сбегать куда-нибудь подальше — искать места, где его навыки могли пригодиться. Разбирал завалы, помогал полицейским небольших городов, оказавшихся на грани вымирания, справляться с повышением преступности, но всегда давал себе пару дней отдыха среди Мстителей, словно база, на которой находился Тони, притягивала его как магнит.  
  
— Я знаю, откуда у правительства эта идея с возрождением Легиона, — заговорил Тони, нарушив тишину. — Это наверняка Роуди предложил. Он давно пытается сделать что угодно, чтобы вернуть меня в строй.  
  
— Ну, он все-таки твой друг и беспокоится за тебя.  
  
Стоило Стиву это сказать, как Тони посмотрел на него — будто не мог поверить в услышанное и ему было неприятно каждое слово.  
  
— Не мне тебе рассказывать, Стив, что бывают моменты, когда ты хочешь создавать, но не можешь. — Тони развел руки в стороны. — Вот это сейчас и происходит со мной. Стоит подумать о броне, и словно опять на Титан возвращаюсь.  
  
Стив вспомнил про  _«мы проиграли, и тебя там не было»_ , которое Тони бросил ему при первом же разговоре по возвращении. Все так и произошло. Пресловутое «вместе» не сработало тогда, но Стив отчего-то снова иррационально надеялся, что еще не поздно попробовать снова. Может быть, он просто не умел сдаваться. Или слишком сильно любил Тони.  
  
— Тони, — начал Стив, стараясь вложить в свои слова как можно больше надежды на какое-никакое но будущее, — теперь ты не будешь проходить через это в одиночку. Я больше никуда не денусь.  
  
Второй раз за сегодня Тони выглядел удивленным, нет, слегка ошарашенным, будто его осенила грандиозная мысль, и если он сейчас же не убежит ее записывать, она от него ускользнет. Но Тони не сдвинулся с места, так и стоял в паре шагов, смотрел своими темными глазами, и кажется, несмотря ни на что, верил Стиву. Это чувствовалось, как гроза, назревающая во влажном летнем воздухе.  
  
— Обещаешь?  
  
То, как прозвучал его голос, Стиву совсем не понравилось. Тони Старк, которого он знал, не должен был быть таким потерянным, может быть, даже надломленным. Где тот самый человек, что так рьяно грозился перерезать колючую проволоку?  
  
— Да, — как можно более твердо ответил Стив. И это была чистая правда, потому что этап закопанной под толщей времени лжи они давно уже миновали.  
  
Тони улыбнулся. Так, что Стив уже успел поругать себя за преждевременные выводы — Тони все еще был тем же, что и много лет назад, когда они только познакомились, просто тяжесть ответственности за мир оказалась чрезмерной для одного человека. Стив с радостью разделил бы эту ношу, но отчего-то был уверен, что Тони ему не позволит.  
  
А еще Стив хотел бы спросить, доверяет ли ему Тони, но посчитал, что для такого вопроса еще слишком рано.  
  
Тони шагнул к вперед и, хлопнув Стива по плечу, развернулся, чтобы уйти, но не смог: Стив перехватил его ладонь, прижав ее к себе. Несколько секунд они стояли, молча глядя друг другу в глаза, а затем Тони приблизился и едва ощутимо поцеловал Стива в губы.  
  
Это был самый лучший дезориентирующий прием в жизни Стива, потому что когда он пришел в себя, Тони рядом уже не было, а Стив понятия не имел, как это случилось.  
  


***

Конечно, он хотел догнать Тони и посмотреть ему в глаза, чтобы понять, что это такое было, но тот благополучно исчез с базы, и Пятница наотрез отказывалась выдавать его местонахождение.  
  
Шквал самых разнообразных мыслей кружил у Стива в голове, и он никак не мог с ними совладать. Что Тони пытался сказать? Что дает ему еще один шанс? Почему тогда сбежал? Тут же пожалел о сделанном, или это Стив протормозил и упустил возможность? Что ему теперь делать? Бежать искать Тони? Ждать его на базе? А если тот никогда не вернется?  
  
Измученный этими мыслями Стив сам не заметил, как уснул прямо на диване в комнате отдыха под монотонный рассказ о животных Южной Африки.  
  
— Роджерс, проснись.  
  
Медленно открыв глаза Стив, обнаружил стоящего прямо перед ним Тони — взъерошенного, босого, в пижамных штанах и почти черном на фоне с телевизора халате. Стив прищурился, чтобы дать глазам привыкнуть.  
  
— Тони?  
  
Он начал подниматься с дивана, но Тони толкнул его обратно — оседлал бедра и закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
  
— Помолчи. — Он прижался к Стиву, уткнулся ему в шею и замер. Непонятно, что это было, но Стив неосознанно начал наслаждаться знакомым теплом и не смог удержаться — положил руку Тони на спину.  
  
— Я должен учиться на своих ошибках, Стив, — тихо произнес тот. — Как я могу доверять тебе после всего, что было, если я даже в себе не уверен?  
  
Стив хотел ответить, обнять Тони и показать, что он тоже вынес урок из прошлого, но не мог. Ладонь Тони, все еще прижатая к его губам, красноречивее любых слов говорила, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для подобных откровений.  
  
— Я пришел попрощаться.  
  
И прежде, чем Стив успел возразить, Тони выпрямился и, обхватив его голову ладонями, поцеловал. А потом стянул с себя халат, словно выскользнув из темноты, и Стив понял, что если и может, то не хочет сопротивляться. Даже если между ними должно было произойти что-то более категоричное, чем «до свидания».  
  


***

Стив помнил их первый секс. Он случился совсем давно — задолго до бункера в Сибири. Голова кружилась от чувств, от того как Тони улыбался и умудрялся самое обыденное действие превратить в прелюдию. Все происходило быстро и ярко, словно бесконечный праздник, полный фейерверков, громкой музыки, объятий, шепота и криков, стонов и долгих пронзительных взглядов друг другу в глаза.  
  
При всем при этом они так и не научились разговаривать — кажется, это всегда было последним пунктом в списке дел — что у Стива, что у Тони. Целовать, обнимать, смеяться и любить — желательно до беспамятства. До стадии «поговорить» они всегда добирались слишком поздно, когда уже страшно хотелось спать, желательно, прижавшись друг к другу.  
  
Сегодняшнего Тони Стив таким представить себе не мог, как ни пытался. В его глазах теперь это были два разных человека, такие похожие, но определенно чужие друг другу.  
  
Стив решил, что любит их обоих.  
  
Попытка поговорить после того, что случилось ночью на диване, тоже не увенчалась успехом — Тони покинул базу, и по словам Пятницы, увезла его Пеппер.  
  
А потом Стив не видел Тони три месяца.  
  


***

Люди пожимали Стиву руки, благодарили и говорили: «До следующего раза, Стив», «Спасибо, Стив», «Можно я приведу подругу, Стив?».  
  
Он отвечал каждому на рукопожатие, кивал и смотрел, как пустеет зал.  
  
Забавно, что больше ничего в этом помещении не происходило, и наводить порядок, освобождая центр, не было необходимости, но Стив все равно каждый раз упорно расставлял стулья в круг перед собранием и убирал их к стенке после. Это был своеобразный ритуал, новый для Стива, еще одно напоминание, что жизнь, несмотря на оказываемое ей сопротивление, продолжается и обрастает новыми привычками.  
  
— Так вот где ты пропадаешь...  
  
Стив замер со сложенным стулом в руках. Возле дверей стоял Тони — выглядел он еще лучше, чем когда Стив видел его в последний раз.  
  
— Здравствуй, Тони. — Стив оставил несчастный стул в покое. — Давно не виделись.  
  
— Действительно. — Тони наклонил голову и огляделся. А потом сунул руки в карманы и сделал пару шагов в сторону Стива.  
  
— Как же тебя сюда занесло? — Стив развернул один из стульев и сел. Это было, возможно, первое осознанное приглашение поговорить, и Стив надеялся, что в этот раз все будет совсем иначе, чем много лет назад в переговорной полицейского участка Берлина.  
  
— Знаешь, в мире есть вещи, которые я, как бы ни хотел, никак не могу бросить. — Лицо Тони было задумчивым, словно он пытался вспомнить какую-то мысль. — Например, у меня совершенно не получается бросить геройствовать. Я честно пытался, но раз за разом все мои дороги возвращаются к броне.  
  
Как можно начать ходить, если можешь летать? Стив смотрел на Тони, отмечая про себя, что тот изменился с их последней встречи. Тони как будто… успокоился, что ли. Словно злость, которую он копил и всячески культивировал, не зная, как без нее жить, вдруг превратилась во что-то другое. Кажется, это было действие, созидательный вектор, стремление сделать невозможное — и Стив был очень рад, что все это вернулось к Тони.  
  
— А вторая? — Стив спросил это почти сразу же, как Тони замолчал. И тот прищурился, отступил в сторону, сел на стул рядом и, оперевшись локтем на спинку, наклонился вперед. Будто собирался рассказать Стиву тайну и не хотел, чтобы даже стены слышали его слова.  
  
— Хотел бы, да не могу бросить тебя. — Тони улыбнулся, и Стиву показалось, что его сердце сейчас остановится. — Ты же без меня пропадешь, Капитан Америка.  
  
— Хотел бы? — переспросил Стив, но Тони его вопрос проигнорировал, встал — точнее, взлетел на ноги и, повернувшись, добавил:  
  
— Наташа показала мне твои фотографии, где ты с бородой и — господи спаси! — во что ты превратил свою форму? — В голосе Тони слышалось веселье. — Хотя если тебя причесать и хорошенько отмыть, вышло бы весьма неплохо.  
  
Он быстрым шагом направился прочь, словно все его дела тут были закончены, а Стив так и остался сидеть, глядя ему в спину.  
  
— Так ты идешь? — Тони замер на пороге, и на фоне пыльного света коридорных ламп Стив видел только его силуэт.  
  
Стив даже секунды не раздумывал о том, чего он хочет в данный момент. Он просто соскочил с места и, не глядя подхватив куртку, почти мгновенно преодолел разделявшее их с Тони расстояние.  
  
Возможно, впервые за все время существования группы, которую курировал Стив, стулья так и остались стоять посреди зала.  
  


***

На одном из странных плакатов, что довелось видеть Стиву на просторах интернета, доверие представлялось, как игра в гигантскую дженгу. Если вытянешь не ту опору, все рухнет, причем не на тебя, а на того, с кем ты эту стройку затеял.  
  
И конечно же, самое ужасное тут — это выкапывать себя из-под завалов, чтобы разгрести все, что сломалось, и попытаться начать все заново.  
  
Но кажется, после возвращения Тони на базу у Стива открылось второе дыхание и появилось достаточно терпения, чтобы медленно, но верно отстраивать разрушенное. Тем более, что теперь Тони не избегал его общества, не прятался от всего мира и даже согласился на то предложение госсекретаря.  
  
Железный Легион, обновленный и с улучшенной защитой от взлома и случайного возникновения искусственного интеллекта (Брюс настоял), помогал полиции наводить порядок в больших городах и устрашал шпану в маленьких. А новые типы брони возникали, словно по мановению волшебной палочки — то поодиночке, то целыми пачками, и каждая была необычнее предыдущей.  
  
Стив не знал, стоило ему радоваться тому, что Тони не отказался от важной части своей жизни, или все-таки остерегаться, что не все так просто, как хотелось бы.  
  
То самое  _«хотел бы»_  — все еще не объясненное самим Тони всплыло неожиданной новостью в самый неподходящий момент. Пеппер приехала на базу, и Стив впервые с момента, как вышел из капсулы Эрскина, облился кофе.  
  
Тони никак не прокомментировал визит Пеппер и ее беременность, но Стив все понял и без объяснений.  
  
 _«Хотел бы, да не смог бросить тебя»._  
  
Что еще тут можно было добавить?  
  
Лишь спустя несколько дней Тони упал рядом со Стивом на диван, выключил звук у телевизора и тихо произнес:  
  
— Представь себе только, Стив, я стану отцом.  
  
Стив не сразу нашел что ответить.  
  
— Очень рад за тебя. За вас обоих.  
  
— Нет, ты все неправильно понял. — Тони покачал головой, а потом провел рукой по волосам. — Пеппер… Она умница. Она знает меня как облупленного. И мы друг друга понимаем с полуслова. Мы были бы отличной парой, Стив.  
  
Тони замолчал, но где-то тут точно должно было прозвучать «но».  
  
— Но она сказала, что я люблю ее совсем иначе, чем тебя, и она знала об этом еще до того, как я сам додумался. И добавила, что если я хочу быть рядом, она не против, но быть со мной в этом смысле она не хочет. Это было бы нечестно по отношению… ко всем.  
  
Стив хотел было переспросить, но не успел. Тони снова заговорил:  
  
— Не стоило нам устраивать то «прощание».  
  
Стив повернулся. В полумраке комнаты лицо Тони в свете, исходящем от экрана, казалось очень усталым и бледным, словно он только что спустился с трапа «Бенатар».  
  
— В каком смысле? — спросил Стив. Он был почти готов к тому, что сейчас Тони скажет, что Пеппер ошибалась, когда судила о его чувствах к Стиву, имея в виду это их «прощание». И что на самом деле никакой любви у них со Стивом никогда не было, быть не могло, и все, начиная с самого первого поцелуя, было ошибкой. Потому что не может быть никакой любви между теми, кто даже не в состоянии разговаривать нормальным человеческим языком.  
  
— Я не хочу прощаться. — Тони посмотрел на Стива. — Никогда не хотел. Ни сейчас, ни в какой другой момент.  
  
Стив не знал, что на это говорить и что чувствовать. Это было странное новое ощущение — поверх неизгладимой скорби, которая пустила корни так глубоко, что выкорчевать ее можно было только вместе с сердцем, распускались новые цветы надежды. И веры в то, что у них еще достаточно сил, чтобы дать отпор грядущему.   
  
Это был второй шанс для них — и для Вселенной. Потому что теперь они были вместе — и Стив и думать не мог о том, чтобы смириться и отпустить произошедшее. Не тогда, когда Тони был рядом — плечом к плечу и смотрел на него с прежним доверием.  
  
Стив сглотнул невесть откуда взявшийся в горле комок и предложил:  
  
— Тогда, может быть, начнем все сначала?   
  
Тони протянул Стиву правую ладонь и, улыбнувшись, произнес:  
  
— Капитан?  
  
Стив улыбнулся в ответ:  
  
— Мистер Старк, — и пожал его руку.


End file.
